


Wally West Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: DC Oneshot Books [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you would be willing to write for Wally West could you do this prompt with him “Why do we keep running into each other when we live on opposite sides of the country?” by anon

Y/N was walking down the street when she suddenly ran into a solid body. Before she could hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her. She stared up into a pair of bright green eyes.

They just stared at each other for several seconds before Y/N realized he was still holding her.

She quickly found her footing and separated from him. “Thank you for catching me.” She said.

“No problem. Although, I’d gladly have you fall for me any day of the week.” He said with a slight smile. “So does the pretty lady have a name?”

Y/N smiled and blushed at his words. “Y/N. Y/N L/N.” She said as she stretched out her hand.

The red haired stranger took her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. “I’m Wally West. Nice to meet you. Say, do you wanna grab something to eat?”

“I would love to, but I am actually on my way to an interview at the moment.” Y/N said. She quickly continued when she say the look of disappointment on his face. “I’ll give you my number though.”

She quickly took out her notebook and a pen and wrote her name and number on a scrap of paper.

“It was nice meeting you.” She said as she walked away. Her interview was a success, and she got the job. Just not the one in this town.

In order for her to get this job, she had to be willing to move to the complete opposite side of the country. She thought it over and decided it was a good idea. So she moved. All the way from Coast City to Central City.

During the first week in this new city, she was walking down the street when, once again, she ran into somebody. She was sure that this time she wouldn’t be so lucky and that she would fall, but once again a pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up and found the exact same pair of green eyes as before.

_“Wally?”_


	2. Dinner and A Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I got excited when you said you would write for Wally!! Can you do“The manager says the only reason the restaurant where we work at is popular is because people enjoy eating while watching our relentless flirting with each other but I swear to God we’re not flirting???” with him please? by anon

“Wally? Would you be a dear and bring more napkins? I’ve got to go take this family’s order.” Y/N said as she started moving in the direction she had gestured.

“Anything for you.” He replied with a wink.

Y/N took the families order and went to take it back to the kitchen.

“Scuse me, doll.” Wally said as he skirted around her.

“No problem, sweetie.” She replied, still moving forward.

She brought the food back to the family.

“We are very busy today.” Y/N commented as she grabbed the next order.

“Yeah, people like coming in here and seeing you two flirt.” The manager said with a smirk.

Y/N almost dropped one of the plates. “We are not flirting.” She insisted, her face bright red.

“Well, whatever it is you two are doing, don’t stop. People really enjoy watching you two interact.”

Y/N hurried out of the kitchen and away from the conversation.

Wally was right around the corner with a big smile on his face “Hey, cute thing. You got the order for the party of three?”


	3. Pizza Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wally west introducing you to the team for the first time and they’re super skeptical and try to scare you away? by anon

“Wally, are you sure this is a good idea?” Y/N asked as they approached the pizza place. She was going to meet his friends for the first time and was worried that they wouldn’t like her.

“Don’t worry, babe. Everything is going to be fine.” He said as he held the door for her.

They walked in to find everyone in their costumes, just sitting there eating pizza.

Wally sighed and steered Y/N to a table across the room. “I’ll be right back.” He promised as he went in the direction of the bathroom. He quickly changed before heading back out.

“So is there a specific reason you guys decided to pull this shit or was there a myriad of reasons?” He asked as he stared down the group of teenages that had suddenly become extremely interested in the pizza before them.

“Oh, we just got done with a mission and decided to not bother changing.” Robin said as he grabbed another slice.

“Oh yeah?” Wally said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “And you didn’t call me because?”

“We didn’t want to bother you.” Conner said quickly.

“And it had nothing to do with the fact that I was bringing my new girlfriend along?”

“Kid, it was not meant to be an offense. We are just unsure of her and especially so after what happened with Red Arrow.” Kaldur explained.

“I know, but I wouldn’t be bringing her here to meet you guys if I didn’t trust her. Now can you please go change so that we can all hang out?” Wally gave them his very best puppy dog eyes.

They all sighed and muttered and went outside only to reenter the place several minutes later in regular clothing.

They came to the table where Y/N had been waiting.

“Y/N, meet my friends. Guys, this is Y/N.” Wally said as he sat down and put an arm around the girl.

They all introduced themselves, except for Artemis.

“Wally, why are you dating my sister?”


	4. Green Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Wally west x female green lantern? She comes back from a long mission on Christmas and just lots of Christmasy fluff.
> 
> A/N: I just want to point out that it has been a hot minute since I wrote for Wally so I apologize in advance if he is a little ooc.

 

Wally sighed as he opened the first box of ornaments. He didn’t know why he was even doing this. Odds are, he was going to end up being alone on Christmas. He wasn’t sure what was worse, not having a girlfriend or having a girlfriend only for her to be gone during both of his favorite holidays, Thanksgiving and Christmas.

She had been really apologetic about it.

“I’m so sorry, Wally.” She said as she pulled him close. “I wish that I could be here with you, but I have to go. It’s-”

“Important and they need you.” Wally finished for her. “You’ll just owe me one hell of a Valentine’s day.” She had smiled at that and kissed him goodbye before flying off into space.

That was over a month ago. He had realized going in that dating a Green Lantern was not going to be easy, but he figured he could deal. But here he stood, decorating their apartment, all by himself and feeling shittier than Charlie Brown’s christmas tree.

He reached into the box and pulled out the first ornament, when a green beam took it from his hand and secured it on a branch. He turned to find Y/N standing there.

“I know Green Christmases aren’t very popular, but goddamn am I happy to see you.” Wally said with a grin as he moved towards her.

“Really, Wally, I’ve been here two seconds and you are already making puns about me?” Y/N said, laughing to hard to pretend to be annoyed.

“It’s what you get for missing out on Turkey Day, babe. There was so much food and puns.” Wally teased as kissed all over her face.

“I’m still sorry about that, but at least I am here for Christmas.” Y/N said as she kissed him back. Wally sighed as he pulled her close. They would put up the decorations later, but right now they were just happy to be back together again.


End file.
